Bodyguard
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Celebrities and influential individuals appear to live happy and successful lives doing what they do. They appear unafraid of whatever life throws their way. In truth, however, even the rich and famous have enemies, and the Bodyguard stands as a last line of defense against those who would infringe on the life of their client. Simply put, a Bodyguard is a paid professional whose task is to protect the life of their patron against anyone who would dare to threaten it. Ideally, they make sure their client does not even know of any existing threats and allows their client to do what they want to do. A Bodyguard puts aside their own needs and sets the priorities of their client above their own, even to the point of risking their life to protect their employer. Typically, a Bodyguard is quiet and maintains a serious composure, as if they are concentrating. The Bodyguard must so, for one mistake could cost them the life of their charge. The Bodyguard dresses inconspicuously, choosing to wear clothes that hide their Blaster Pistol and afford them some measure of protection while allowing them to blend in where they and their client will be. Bodyguard Encounters Where one finds the rich and famous, a Bodyguard will not be very far away. Either in plain sight or hiding close by in the crowd, the Bodyguard is always seconds away from their client, ready to take action against whoever imperials their patron's safety. Bodyguards are most often found in the company of Noble characters, whether they be politicians on Coruscant, well-to-do merchants on Neimoidia, or the royalty of Hapes. Many times, a Bodyguard is hired on retainer for a specific person, since the majority of high-society people prefer being protected by someone they recognize to help them feel a little safer. However, some Bodyguards rent themselves out on a temporary basis, wishing to move from job to job instead of tying themselves down to one person for an extended period. Ultimately, a Bodyguard wants a peaceful job without any trouble, but they are not afraid to whip out their Blaster Pistol and use it if the situation calls for it. The Bodyguard strives to resolve conflicts quickly, preferring to get the one for which they are responsible out of harm's way and leaving the miscreant that caused the incursion to the local law enforcers. Bodyguard Statistics (CL 6) Medium Soldier 5/Nonheroic 3 Force Points: 8 Initiative: '+11; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 18, Will Defense: 17 Hit Points: 63, Damage Threshold: 18 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +8 (1d4+3) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+2) '''Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grapple: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Pin, Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Draw Fire, Harm's Way, Tough as Nails Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 15, Constitution 13, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 'Talents: Draw Fire, Harm's Way, Tough as Nails 'Feats: 'Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Training (Initiative), Skill Training (Perception), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +11, Perception +11, Persuasion +10, Treat Injury +11 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range) Category:Variable